


A Strange Tradition

by Mareel



Series: Alone [8]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Christmas, Friendship, M/M, Mass Effect 2, Mass Effect Holiday Special, Post-Horizon (Mass Effect), Pre-Relationship, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: "How is a random kiss under a plastic decoration supposed to help us keep the Collectors from attacking more colonies or assist in finding the Reapers?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place fairly late in ME2, on the _Normandy SR-2_ at Christmas. John Shepard finds himself in the position of explaining a Human tradition to some of the non-human members of his team. This is before any acknowledged relationship between Shepard and Kaidan, but Shepard is not romancing anyone.  
>   
>  Shepard refers to a Christmas party on the _SR-1_ , which can be found at [Mistletoe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5465354/chapters/12786938).  
>   
> This was written for the Mass Effect Holiday Special 2016, Day 5 (Dec 28). The prompt was Mistletoe.  
> 

 

“What is _that_ all about, Yeoman Chambers?”

“I’m not sure what you mean, Commander.”

I point to the bundle of too-shiny green leaves and white berries that’s hanging above the elevator doorway on all decks. I’m not sure who is responsible, but Chambers is a good place to start since her station has a good view of the bridge elevator.

“Please. Just humor me. I want to know why there are plastic leaves and berries dangling at the entry to every damn deck of the ship… including my quarters.”

She won’t meet my eyes, confirming my suspicion the she had something to do with it. But she does finally reply. “It’s mistletoe, sir. A bit of festivity for the winter holidays. A kiss under the mistletoe is said to be a sign of love, romance and good luck.” 

“I see. And how is a random kiss under a plastic decoration supposed to help us keep the Collectors from attacking more colonies or assist in finding the Reapers?”

“It’s just a tradition… if you prefer, I can take them down.”

I already pulled down the one by my quarters, knowing full well what it was for. Ash had tried something similar at the Christmas party on the old _Normandy_ , but I think someone may have tampered with the locations, placing most of them over the workstations of the non-human crew members. Except the ones in med bay and at Kaidan’s station. I took that one down myself, suspecting that someone was trying to embarrass him.

“Never mind. If you think it would help morale, who am I to say no.”  
  
She nods, apparently relieved not to get a reprimand. “Thank you, Commander.”

__________________________________________

 

I usually try to plan my meals for times when the mess hall isn’t very crowded. The crew doesn’t need me intruding on their downtime, and I’m not particularly good company. 

Tonight it seems that Garrus had the same idea. It feels awkward to sit at a separate table when he’s the only one there, so I ask if I can join him.

“Go ahead, Shepard. I was almost done anyway. But now that you’re here, there is something I’ve been meaning to ask someone. What is the purpose of the plastic plants by the elevators?”

“That’s supposed to be mistletoe - an ancient human custom for the winter holidays. If someone kisses you while you’re standing under it, it is supposed to bring romance or good luck.”

“I see. So am I expected to kiss you because I want to wish you luck? We certainly need it, going after the Collectors… but that seems a bit awkward. Seems like one could just say it.”

“Yeah. I agree.”

Garrus collects his plate and utensils and takes them to the sink. Before he goes back to his calibrations, he turns back toward me. “Good luck, Shepard.”

Definitely less awkward.

As I’m heading back to my quarters, bringing a cup of tea with me, the elevator opens and Tali steps out, pausing in the doorway. “Shepard?”

“What is it,Tali?”

She surprises me by reaching up to draw my head down close enough touch my forehead to hers through the faceplate of her suit. I pull back, not sure what to say.

“Garrus told me that I should follow human tradition with this ‘mistletoe’ thing. Good luck, Shepard. From your friend.”

Touched by her gesture, and grateful that she stills thinks of me as a friend even after I had to decline a romantic relationship, I touch my forehead to hers once more. _“Keelah se'lai_ ,Tali.”

She tilts her head in a small gesture that I’ve come to interpret as a smile. 

“Stay and finish your tea, Shepard. I could use the company.”

I surprise myself by accepting the invitation. No one should spend Christmas alone.

 


End file.
